Welcome Nuisance
by BattKattColourBlak
Summary: This is actually just a Humanstuck AU I write for fun involving an albino Karkat and a Greek Nepeta, kind of a High School to College kinda deal, mostly their Community College years. The 'chapters' will be kind of disjointed, and there isn't exactly a plot, but there is continuity. Rated M for cussing and some mature themes that can be construed as/are triggering.
1. First Meeting

Karkat was one hell of a sight. Short. Thin. Pale, snow-white hair that was a perpetual mess. Pinkish red eyes that were ringed by his body's memories of sleepless nights. This is kind of kid you look at and wonder if they glow in the moonlight, they're so pale. Though, one couldn't really tell; he always wore a big, baggy sweater with the hood up, and gloves over his hands. This didn't exactly stop assholes from being prejudiced towards anybody even a little different. And it seemed he wasn't getting out scott free today.

"Look, it's Casper, the pale freaky ghost!" He was shoved against the wall by- who even cared? It was some douchebag bigger than him again. And he should know better by now, but he didn't exactly have a 'flight' mode. So he shoved back. "FUCK OFF, ASSHOLE!"

They nicknamer grabbed a hold of Karkat and snatched his backpack, pulling it from his back and dumping the contents onto the floor. First bell rang and the boy chuckled. "Have fun being late, Casper."

Karkat dropped to his knees and hurriedly scooped his books into his bag, a frustrated scowl on his face. "Good-fucking-day to you too..." A pair of blue sneakers came into view and he looked up. He groaned internally; it was that exchange student from...somewhere in Europe. Greece? Sounded about right... Nepeta, cat girl, tail and all. He treated her to an acidic glare. "What, are you here to fuck up my day, too?"

She flinched back and shook her head rapidly, ears of her little blue cap flopping against her head. "N-no...I saw the tail-end of what happened..." She knelt down beside him and started picking up some of his papers. "...I wanted to help." She smiled nervously up at him and handed him the papers.

He hesitated before taking the papers from her. "...you'll be late too, you know."

She chuckled and handed him his last book. "I actually have this purriod with you. English in room 009, right?" She stood up. "I could say you helped me find the classroom."

He raised his eyebrow and stood up after her. "Oh, really? I..." Oh, wait, yeah. She sat in the back row, same as him. He zipped up his bag and shrugged it over his shoulder. "Well, then, I suppose that would work..." He eyed her suspiciously. "But why are you helping me? It's not like we've talked or anything..."

She gave him a small smile and shrugged. "Heh, well...let's just say that I was waiting fur the oppurrtunity to actually talk to you..." Second bell rang; classes had started. "Oh, but let's go, we're late!" She dashed off towards their class.

He sighed then dashed off after her.

After that day, they talked more.


	2. One Rainy Afternoon

**HEY here's a little bit more to this to post whilst I write more about it let's just jump right into that relationship.**

Nepeta nibbled lightly on her spoon. "So you just...lie in bed all day? What's your reason?" The glass in her window shuddered from the pounding wind and rain.

Karkat sat back in his chair, tapping his own spoon lightly against the saucer of his teacup. He ran one hand over his hair, brushing his fingers through messy white. "Ffff...well, do you ever have days where you just...don't want to do anything?" He leaned forward, elbows on his knees. "I just...don't want to deal with everyones bullshit. Sometimes I don't even have a reason." He sighed and set aside his cup. "...you don't ever do that?"

She shrugged. "No, not fur a whole day." A childish grin spread across her face. "I have dozens of blankets and pillows in my room, so when I want to disappear fur a bit, I make a nest."

He raised an eyebrow. "A nest." He started lightly drumming his spoon against his leg. "Heh. Maybe if I did something like that, I wouldn't feel like such a layabout..."

She thought for a moment, then stood up, setting her teacup and saucer on the coffee table.  
Karkat set his saucer down as well. "What are you-hey!" She grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him up, then proceeded to drag him down the unlit hall. "What are you doing, you crazy cat?!"

She pushed open a door, revealing her bedroom. It was a mess of books and papers, blankets, pillows, and stuffed animals strewn across the floor. A large futon lay pushed into a corner, covered in even more pillows and blankets. She dropped his wrist and treated him to a small, nervous smile. "Er...would you like to spend a rainy afternoon with me? The way I normally spend it?"

He kicked at a pillow on the floor, a pale blush on his face that was nigh on invisible in the dark room. "Spend an afternoon curled up with a cute girl underneath a bunch of blankets?" He lowered himself to the edge of the futon and tried to smile kindly back, but it came out as a smirk. "Why the fuck not?"

She clapped her hands once in childish delight. "Excellent! One moment..." She scurried about the room, collecting up spare blankets and pillows until her arms were full, dropping them on the bed before plopping down beside him. A small blush crossed her face. "Er...so how would you like to do this?"

He blinked at her, then chuckled. "Stupid cat..." He grabbed a comforter and wrapped it around their shoulders, one arm slipping around her and pulling her close. She squeaked with surprise, then sighed happily, shoulders relaxing as she nestled into him.

"Just..." He nuzzled the top of her head gently. "Just tell me how you'd normally do this, got it? I'll follow your lead."

She rubbed her cheek against his shoulder, smiling happily. "Al- alright, then..." She tugged on his arm, pulling him into the mass of blankets behind them. He smirked again, then pulled the comforter over their heads, wrapping both arms around her middle as he sank into the nest with her. Her breathing hitched slightly as he pulled her closer. "Karkat...?"

"Shoosh." He nuzzled the top her head again, then lightly kissed her forehead. "This isn't so bad, Leijon..." His face was burning, but she wouldn't be able to see that- thank God. "Maybe I should make it a habit to stop by on rainy days."

She let out a happy trill at the thought. "That...I don't think I'd mind that at all..." She nuzzled his cheek, her own face growing redder as she slipped her arms around his neck. "I don't think I'd mind you making a habit of stopping by in general..." She bumped her nose against his. "You're always welcome in my den!"

"Hmph." He tightened his grip around her. "I'll stop by...if I'm not too busy." Like he was ever busy. And this...this was nice. "...your great lug of a cousin isn't planning on dropping in, is he?"

She giggled quietly and shook her head. "No...we're alone fur the whole afternoon."

Somebody up there loved him. He sighed quietly through his nose. "Good..." He kissed her sweetly on the forehead again, then carefully tangled his legs through hers. "...yeah, this is definitely something I'd like to do again."

She made a quiet sound not unlike a purr and kissed his cheek in return. "Mhm..." She settled in to him, happy for the shared warmth.

**So yeah, I just sort of...I haven't written the confession or the first time the dated yet, but I'm planning on it. Until then, this post goes up first. Also have another one that I really can't wait to post. I hope you enjoy!**

**BattyKatt  
**


	3. I'm Glad

**In all honesty, I wanted to wait until I had other chapters written before I put this one up. But it's my favourite of the chaps I've made so far, and...well, I like it.**

**Trigger warning for self-harm.  
**

It was light, cool to the skin.

Brushing, almost a caress.

In the background, a song played quietly.

He drew the razor across his arm, facing it up, veins standing stark against pale skin.

Like a ghost's.

He grimaced at the initial pain as always, that red-hot burst in stark contrast to the cool of the blade, but sat back against the wall, letting out a sigh as crimson ink bubbled up from that thin cut, dripping down and tracing the patterns of previous cuts, droplets pooling in the crook of his elbow. He dipped his head down, pressing his forehead to his wrists, eyes closed. Could he get away with just one cut this time.

Could he just let it be?

**0o0o0**

Nepeta scuffed around on Karkat's porch, checking under wall shingles. He never put the key in the same place twice, did he...?

She pulled at a shingle near the doorknob and a small key thunked down beside her foot. She scooped it up, grinning triumphantly. "Aha! There you are, you little sucker..." She unlocked his door, stepping inside. "Kaaaarkitty...!" She grinned, walking off in the direction of his bedroom. She could hear the faint music playing in the room; he was home... She knocked lightly on the door. "Hey, Karkat, can I come in?"

**0o0o0**

His eyes snapped open with panic. Fuck, FUCK, why did she have to show up? Now, of all times? "D-Don't come in, Nepeta!" Fuck where were his bandages, his sweater, his- FUCK, red droplets dripped onto his shirt as he scrambled for the roll of gauze.

**0o0o0**

Her eyes widened slightly at his wavering tone. "K-Karkat, you okay?" She placed her hand on the doorknob. "Is something wrong?"

**0o0o0**

No no no, fuck, she was the LAST person he wanted to see him like this... he started to clumsily wrap up the small wound, instead dropping the gauze to the ground in his haste. "I'M FINE just..."

The door was already opening.

**0o0o0**

Nepeta stood just inside the doorway, frozen at the sight before her. "K-Karkat...?"

He flinched slightly at her tone, hand pressed down over the source of the dripping blood as if doing so could hide it, or even make it disappear. "L- Nepeta." He closed his eyes, sighing quietly. "I guess...I should've figured you'd find out eventually." He stared hard down at the floor, somewhere off to the left of her. He didn't want to see her look of disgust.

His eyes closed. "Pathetic, huh? I'm pretty much the fucking textbook example of the kind of person that does this, right?" He smirked wryly. "Gotta love this situation, huh? I guess I'm just another fucking loser kid that just can't get his shit straight."

He expected some sort of negative reaction. A "what you're doing is wrong" kind of thing, or "you stupid fuck, why would you do this to yourself". Hell, he honestly was expecting her to just...leave.

He didn't expect for his bed to shift as she sat beside him. Nor the tentative question that followed.

"I...guess this is why we nefur see you in short sleeves, huh?" She followed the lines on the inside of his right arm with her eyes, traveling down the drying trail of blood to the droplets on his shirtfront.

He blinked slowly, then scowled up at her. "What, aren't you going to leave?" he spat. "Most people who'd see this kind of thing would take one look and jet. Do take some sick pleasure f- HEY, LET GO!" She'd taken ahold of his arm, blood bubbling up again from shifting skin.

"Stupid Karkitty..." She lightly pressed her lips to his wrist, just above the thin cut.

He quickly jerked his arm away. "Wh-what are you doing, Nepeta?" He placed his hand over the wound again. "And where do you get off on calling me stupid? Is that what kind of relationship you want with me, Nepeta?" He flinched at the look of hurt in her eyes; that had been uncalled for... He dipped his head. "...look, I'm sorry, I'm a piece of shit friend, right? Here I am just cussing out the only person to..." see me like this.

She dipped her head, pressing her forehead lightly to his. "To see you like this?" She took hold of his arm again, hands wrapping around his, curling the fingers down. She lightly pressed her lips to his knuckles, smiling softly. "If all it took were some choice curse words fur you to get rid of me, then I'd be long gone, right?" She giggled quietly, but it was slightly forced. "...and I called you stupid because you're stupid." She brushed her thumbs gently over his fingers. "...stupid if you think I'd just leave." She gently nuzzled his cheek. "But that's okay, I'm stupid too, so we can be stupid together, right?"

A small smile twitched at the corner of his lips. "H-heh, yeah, guess so. But..." He pressed his cheek against hers, then rested his head into the crook of her neck. "...but I don't think you qualify, Leijon. You've gotta be at least as stupid as me. Try parachuting with a faulty pack, then you're in."

She laughed quietly, this was familiar ground here, she knew how to handle this. "I'll get right on it, Mister Vantas." She sat back, pulling his hand away from his arm again. "...how long have you been doing this fur, Karkitty?"

He shrugged, picking up the gauze again. "...a while." He taped the gauze down into place, drying blood still on his arm, then showed her his left arm, pointing at a thick, shiny line just below the cluster of veins in his wrist. "This was my first cut. Amateur, but easy to hide under a wrist watch or whatever." His shoulders sagged slightly. "...almost cut too deep that first time. Didn't do it again for a while."

She took his wrist lightly traced his pale skin with her fingertips, finding the shinier spots where the skin had healed improperly. The ones closer to his wrist were at a slight angle, growing straighter and closer together as they moved down his arm. Like with between the first and second cuts, there were gaps here and there, probably from when he'd stopped and started up again. She took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. "I'm sorry I didn't know..."

He lifted up his other hand, lightly brushing dark hair out of her face and tucking a few stands behind her ear. "...that's not exactly an issue now, is it?" He sighed, pressing his forehead back against hers. "...probably something I should have told you before we started dating, huh?"

She nuzzled his cheek again, lips lightly brushing over the skin. "...I prrrobably would have found out sooner or later, so..." She shrugged. "But...it's good that I know now, right?" She smiled sheepishly at him. "I mean, well...it's not a secret or anything anymore."

He wrinkled his nose. "Yeah, well, only between you and me, right? Can't have the whole fucking school knowing that Casper cuts himself, I'd never hear the end of it."

She nodded quickly. "I know, I know..." She bit her lip, trying to figure out how she could...wait. She kissed his cheek gently. "I won't tell anypawdy, you know I won't..." She lowered her head again, then brushed her lips over that first messy scar.

He flinched slightly, but didn't move away this time. "N-Nepeta...what are you doing?"

She kissed the next scar down, then the next, just trying to help him understand.

He shivered slightly at the contact, her touch intimate in a way he hadn't really...put much thought into, honestly. The cliché of one person finding another at their weake- he let out a shuddering breath he hadn't known he'd been holding as she lifted her head back up, smiling warmly at him. "...can I try to help make it better?"

"'Better'...?" He looked away from her, down to the arm with an already pinking bandage. "...better...do you think you could?"

She shrugged, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek again. "I said try, right? I won't even make any prrromises, okay?" She scooted closer to him, slipping one arm through his. "...Though I suppaws that counts as a prrromise, huh..."

He chuckled quietly, finding her hand and lacing his fingers through hers. "I lied. You're eligible for the stupid club. First meeting's today, I hope you have your parachute."

She leaned against his shoulder, squeezing his hand. "I think I'm prrrepared."

And he was glad she was there.

**I hope you enjoyed this.  
**


	4. Bruise

Nepeta sighed heavily as Karkat moved his mouth further down her neck, his tongue roughly dragging over her skin. His weight was crushing into her in the best of ways, his hands pressing her shoulders down into the bed as he nipped tender flesh, thumb hooking into her shirt so that he could suck at the skin of her collar unhindered. She moaned softly, one hand gripping the back of his shirt as the other tangled in his hair, pressing him closer to her as he pressed more wet kisses towards her throat. He grunted at the added pressure, moving back up to the crook of her neck to sink his teeth lightly into the skin, sucking on the spot until he was sure that a dark bruise would be left behind, fighting back a grin at those light sounds of hers. She tilted her head back for him, biting her lower lip just a bit as he trailed his lips up to just behind the edge of her jaw, moving slowly up past it. She shivered as he breathed her name just beside her ear, her own breathing hitching slightly as he cupped one of her cheeks in his palm, turning her head so that her lips collided with his. Her tongue darted out, tracing the seam of his lips once, twice, looking for a way in, and he chuckled. He slowly parted his lips, his tongue sliding out to press against hers, moaning quietly at her flavor, something he could never quite get enough of. She was trying her damndest to meld her tongue into his, wanting more and more of his taste, his pressure on her, everything about him and her together. He slipped his arms around her, one hand moving up and carding through her hair in his attempts to deepen the kiss, her head tilting more into him as she felt their teeth clack together. She shivered against him again as he moaned, her eyes shut tight and her senses flooded with _him_. He pulled back again, a thin trail of saliva trailing between before he moved back to her neck, just beneath her ear now, sucking the skin hard and making her breathe out heavily. "K-Karkat...I can't cover that up, you know..." He only chuckled, keeping at it, his tongue tracing over the deep red mark he'd made on her, then started pressing lighter kisses along her jaw. "Good."

**(I enjoy writing sloppy make-outs VwV)**


	5. Art Class

**Just a little short of when they didn't know each-other so well~**

There she was again, actually doing her work. Her name was Nepeta, and she could actually do things with her pencil that half of the class couldn't even vaguely dream about. At least, that's how he felt about it. Probably had something to do with her being from one of the more artistic countries of the world. Greece, or Italy or something. Why wasn't he sitting with her? They'd...spoken before. Often enough since she'd come to his aide not too long ago...but there were some rituals he didn't feel too comfortable interrupting. Especially hers. There was something interesting about how she was actually able to focus on her work, whereas he and more than half of the rest of the class were paying attention to something other than the still-life they were supposed to be drawing. The teacher could give as many stern looks as he'd like, there would be little to no productivity for a project like this.

Except from the girl with the blue shoes, and the blue cat-hat that some teachers would let her wear in class, but most wouldn't. At least, that was what she told him; he only had half of his classes with her, and he never really saw her without that hat.

The bell rang.

All of the students stood up, deaf to the instructions of the teacher to practice with still-life imagery at home as they shuffled out the door. Art class didn't have any homework.

He was just about to step out to the freedom of the end of the day, when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He whipped around, already forming his trademark scowl at whoever _dared_ to touch him- when he came face-to-face with Nepeta. She let go of his sleeve and offered him a small smile. "Hey, do you want to hang out later today or something? I'm frrree fur the afternoon...I thought we could talk a little, maybe."

He stared at her for a moment, then shook his head. "No, I can't." Wait, what? What was he saying? "I have better things to do today." No he didn't! Why was he saying this- ouch, was that hurt in her eyes? Crap, now he felt like a bigger asshole than he already was. She was still smiling, though, hiding it well. "...okay, then. Maybe some other time..." She pushed past him quickly, probably running off to her locker. She was gone before he had a chance to take back his words, and he stood there for a good while, stunned. He sighed, shuffling a hand through his messy hair, walking out the door to his own locker.

He just had to say no, didn't he...?


	6. Breath

**((This is a very indulgent fic. There is some drug use))**

Her "bad influence" had been her sister, whose had been Kurloz.

His had been Gamzee.

They could both, in a sense, blame a Makara.

It didn't even happen very often. But sometimes, it was nice to relax, feel the pulse in your veins.

And, well, whenever Gamzee or Meu liked to be generous towards them...well, Karkat had learned to lower his stigmas to certain things after actually experiencing them (though it had mostly started when Gamzee had surprise-shotgunned him in high school).

He set down the piece they'd been using, a little glass thing that Nepeta had made herself, and leaned forward, cupping her head in his hand and bringing her closer to press his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, breathing in the smoke that passed between them. He pulled away a fraction, nipping lightly at her lip as he breathed in fresh air, and she took a moment to breathe before leaning in to nuzzle his nose lightly. She chuckled, then picked the piece up herself, lit it, set it down and held it for a moment, to lean into him as before. His hands found her hips and pulled her closer as he breathed in _her_, and he let out a soft groan as he breathed the smoke out through his nose. He held them there for another short while, picking up the piece again and taking his hit, leaning into her a bit more eagerly than before, his pulse smooth in his ears. She let out a soft murmur of his name as her lips found his again, teeth a bit quicker in finding each-other's lips to tug at. Nepeta took a last hit, setting the lighter and piece down, leaning in to breathe into him again. He sucked on her lip gently, his tongue tracing over the edge of it as he breathed the smoke out through his nose again. He tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her closer, taking in a breath before nipping at her lips again. He pressed her into the bed, his mouth on her neck as her swiped his tongue into the crook, and she let out a drawn-out sigh, nuzzling the side of his head before nipping lightly at his ear. He mouthed at the nape of her neck, mirroring a fading bruise on the opposite side of her. She let out a soft, quiet moan and he grinned into her, lifting up to press his mouth roughly to hers again. There was music playing and it was stupid but Karkat loved it, and Nepeta enjoyed it. His thumbs were pressing into her hips and he trailed his tongue along her the seam of her lips, and she raised her hips up just a bit in response to the pressure. Her tongue traced over his lip before meeting his, and she let out another soft moan, her fingers tracing through his hair. He shivered at her sounds, groaning quietly himself as he wrapped his arms around her waist, rolling against her. She moaned into him, her grip tightening around his neck. He groaned in response, then pulled away to start kissing down her face, nibbling down her neck and sucking lightly on the skin, travelling further down. He pressed a kiss to her stomach, stopping just above her pants, and hooked his thumbs into her beltloops. He grinned up at her, then tugged at her pants a bit, pressing a light kiss at the edge of them.

That was how they celebrated her first painting being sold.


End file.
